wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/22
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Kraków, 21 lipca | następny=Sławohora, 24 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Wiedeń, 22 lipca, w nocy Nowy zawód! Terenia wyjechała z panią Hańską dziś rano. Dokąd, portier hotelowy nie wie. Przypuszczam, że chyba do Włoch, zresztą czy ja wiem? Tu już zbłądziłem. Portier mówi, że te panie rozmawiały coś o statkach i... że był z nimi jakiś młody pan, który je tu w Wiedniu spotykał. Spytałem, jak wyglądał. Chytry Niemiec zauważył widocznie moją asekurację, bo odrzekł z powagą mającą zapewne na celu uspokojenie mnie: — O, er war wirklich ein Professor oder ein Philosoph. — Medyk! niech cię wszyscy diabli wezmą! — zakląłem. — O... ja, ja! Er kann auch ein Doktor sein! — podchwycił skwapliwie dygnitarz „Erzherzog-Karl" hotelu. Byłem wściekły, ale panowałem nad sobą, by okazać się Europejczykiem... Lecz gdy portier ofiarując mi numer, nazwał mnie „Herr Graf”, zwymyślałem go za ten tytuł, który jak dla ironii nadają nam wszystkim za granicą, wiedząc, że niektórzy to lubią. Portier zdumiał się srodze i w dowód skruchy zaczął mnie tytułować „Furstem”. Zaciąłem zęby w pasji najwyższej, zrezygnowany już nawet na tytuł królewski. Zajmowało mnie co innego, a gniew na Orliczów i trochę na Terenię wyprowadzał moje nerwy z równowagi. Zapytałem jeszcze portiera, czy był do panny Orlicz list przeadresowany z Krakowa. Ale i tu los uwziął się na mnie, bo list nadszedł dziś, w kilka godzin po wyjeździe pań. Zażądałem zwrotu listu, legitymując się dokładnie zarówno dokumentami, jak i charakterem pisma jako nadawca. Po długich ceregielach Niemiec, zbadawszy wszystko, wręczył mi kopertę, uspokojony głównie tym, że panie nie podały mu adresu, gdzie by miał odsyłać nadchodzącą korespondencję. Czy to nie jest pech nabyty chyba w Krążu prawem dziedzictwa? Czyż mogłem przypuszczać, wysyłając swoje wyznania Tereni do Krakowa, że będę je sam czytał i to w Wiedniu? Staje mi w poprzek jakiś szatan, ale go odepchnę i zniszczę... Asinus asinorum! Ona pojechała gdzieś pod włoskie niebo z medykiem, a ty zostałeś ze swoją porażką i jeszcze się odgrażasz? Zły jak tabun szatanów tłukłem się po Wiedniu bezcelowo. Znam wszakże aż nadto dobrze to miasto i nie interesowało mnie ono obecnie wcale. W jakiejś napotkanej pierwszej lepszej restauracji, gdzie rżnęła muzyka Cyganów kazałem sobie dać jeść i butelkę burgunda. Wino i muzyka wpłynęły na mnie dodatnio, rozjaśnił się umysł, wróciła fantazja. Recepta Zagłoby skutkowała doskonale, więc piłem dalej, czując radość życia i młodości... Orkiestra zanosiła się czardaszami. W sali był dym od papierosów i cygar, jakiś głos kobiecy śpiewał kuplety tłuste, rozebrane. Zaduch nocnej nory uderzał do głowy zabójczym tumanem. Woń kwiatów mieszała się z wyziewami wina, piwa i koniaków lejących się strumieniem przez wypalone gardła do otchłannych żołądków wesołych wiedeńczyków. Jakaś wcale miła buda! — przeleciała myśl frywolna. Co ja tu właściwie robię w tej spelunce? Chleję wino bez sensu i czekam, lecz na co? Terenia jedzie sobie teraz ekspresem z ciotunią i konkurentem! To nic, że on wygląda na „ein Professor” czy „ein Philosoph” — taki może być również niebezpieczny, gdy go przygrzeje włoskie słońce i oczy Tereni. Nie ufajmy zbytnio profesorom ani filozofom, gdyż miewają oni chwile, w których profesorstwo ich idzie na strych. Takie zaś oczy jak Tereni łatwo wywloką nawet z dostojnej togi rozanielonego Don Juana. Widzę ich oto. Ciotunia, siostra Orlicza, bagatela! Dobra obsada akcji! śpi sobie niebożę albo udaje, że śpi. Ciotunie bywają ciekawe, artystycznie potrafią się nawet kiwać we śnie, nie śpiąc. Terenia zaś z nim, zapewne prowadzą dyskurs. Ciekawym o czym? O górach, które mijają, o morzach, w których się będą kąpać razem, w kostiumach oczywiście. Zobaczyć ją w kostiumie obcisłym, bladoturkusowym wśród pian, nie, lepiej w lazurowej przezroczystości wody, a jeszcze lepiej rozciągniętą jak alga morska na piasku... Alga? Jestem cymbał! Jak najada, najcudniejsza syrena... Amfitryta płynąca na muszli z konchy perłowej... I to ma oglądać ów medyk? A ja jak niepyszny sam, jeno z listem do niej w kieszeni... tu w tej dziurze przesiąkniętej dusznym „Odór di Femina” naturalnym, płynącym z nagich ramion bachantek? O psiakrew, czy to logiczne, czy to możliwe do zniesienia? Więc dla mnie była tylko owa noc w lesie nad rzeką, przy ognisku i ten zaczarowany walc w Porzeczu? A medyk ma osiągnąć tyle szczęścia? Kazałem podać drugą butelkę. To już usposobiło do mnie przychylniej obecne na sali „Wenery”. Jedna w różowej tunice greckiej z anemonami przy głębokim wycięciu sukni, z jasnymi tokami uśmiechnęła się do mnie lubieżnie i przesunęła wachlarzem wzdłuż linii ramion... Patrząc na te alabastry pomyślałem podle: Jakie też ma ciało Terenia? Widziałem tylko trochę jej ramiona, ale są drobniejsze, nie takie rubensowskie, jak tej oto... Tfu! To świństwo porównania takie robić! Ze złości i wstrętu do siebie wychyliłem cztery kielichy duszkiem jeden za drugim. Różowa piękność zrozumiała inaczej mój odruch desperacki. Jeszcze parę uśmiechów i ujrzałem ją przy sobie... Zaproponowała gabinet osobny, poszliśmy tam we dwoje. Obstalowałem sutą kolację i szampana. Liza, bo tak się kazała nazywać, przegięła się ku mnie i wsparła na moim ramieniu... Zajrzały mi w oczy źrenice żółte jak topazy, nalane zmysłami niby kielich tokajem, usta czerwone mokre sięgały moich ust. Od ciała jej szedł żar namiętności, spalał. Istna Messalina ciągnąca ku sobie magnesem łakomych obietnic. Spojrzałem jej w te złote źrenice i spytałem jak idiota: — Czego pani sobie życzy? Odchyliwszy się w tył zaczęła się śmiać drażniącym trelikiem. Nie wiem, kiedy znalazłem się w przepysznych ramionach Lizy... Z sali szedł pomruk wesołej zabawy przepojonej już lubieżnością jak gorący napój odurzającymi korzeniami. Ależ ma biust! Niech się Izyda zarumieni z zazdrości... Podziwiałem wzrokiem kształty Lizy, lecz widocznie zbyt chłodno, gdyż nagle rzuciła się do mnie i spytała z sykiem: — Bist du so weise oder so dumm? Znowu się zaśmiała i wpiła płomienne wargi w moje usta... Buchnął ogień w żyłach. Człowiek jest zawsze draniem, gdy go takie bydlę żeńskie... Całowałem ją bez pamięci w te bezczelne, rozwarte jak pęknięty granat usta łajdackie... Szumiało mi w głowie... piliśmy szampana, orkiestra grała coś takiego w czym był hurkot.. ekspresu dążącego pod słońce włoskich upojeń. Nie mogłem myśleć logicznie, a Liza całowała moją twarz i łasząc się dowodziła, że jestem jej ukochany, piękny, oczekiwany dawno i... coś tam jeszcze. Odpowiadałem z rozczuleniem, szampan zamrożony pienił się w kielichu, a ona... Terenia (nie wymówiłem głośno) jedzie z ein Professor do krainy Dantego i Beatrycze... To nie jest niebezpieczny przykład! Do krainy Romea i Julii... o, do diabła, to gorzej! Upoją się tam romantyzmem, nasiąkną tchnieniem sztuki, rozkoszną atmosferą róż szkarłatnych, canzonett śpiewanych przy dźwięku mandolin, zapalą się infernalną iskrą z buchającego Wezuwiusza... Herr Philosoph ciśnie swój majestat w otchłanie krateru i... carpe diem! — Do stu szatanów piekielnych! — zawołałem z obrzydzeniem, odpychając od siebie Lizę. Lecz wytrawna bachantka zaśmiała się tylko histerycznym parsknięciem, pokazując zmysłowo dziąsła i zęby. Chwyciłem ją za ręce w przegubie, ścisnąłem aż syknęła z bólu. Co jej mówiłem, nie pamiętam, musiałem mieć niesamowitą twarz, bo patrzała na mnie z przestrachem, i nagle... podała mi usta, prosząc z pokorną miną, bym ją zabrał do siebie. — Do hotelu? A to bym się ubrał! Zaśmiałem się z sarkazmem, więc zaczęła mnie błagać, bym jechał do niej... Obietnice nęcące rozkoszą nasycenia zmysłów już rozigranych, obietnice upojeń, którymi obsypywała mnie jak pożoga płomieni... — Ech, psiakrew! Co mi teraz więcej pozostało! Niech żyje szał i zapomnienie, pijmy z czary Bachusa, zaprawiając ją purpurą szaleńczej orgii pożądania! Wzniosłem jakiś toast niedorzeczny, a oczarowana Liza padła mi znowu w ramiona, piliśmy szampana coraz zachłanniej. Wreszcie otworzyłem szeroko drzwi do sali. Muzyka dostała obłędu, wszystko tańczyło w wirowym tempie: cała sala, nagie ramiona z torsami męskimi, kelnerzy na stołach i pod stołami, ściany z sufitem. Butelki jak meteory śmigały w takt tego wiru, a nad tym wszystkim zanosiła się ze śmiechu pucołowata twarz Bachusa w zbakierowanym wieńcu oraz chwiejący się na potężnym brzuchu Falstaff, który oto wyciągnął ramiona do Lizy, w chwili gdy opuszczaliśmy roztańczoną salę. Trzasnąłem kogoś w pysk, ktoś się przewrócił, ktoś ryczał ze śmiechu... ktoś wrzeszczał, że mnie zabije... Liza piszczała kocim falsetem, ale zamiast Bachusa-Falstaffa, podnosił się z ziemi jakiś opasły jegomość, któremu sztywny gors koszuli wyłaził z kamizelki i wydymał się jak balon. Komuś rzuciłem garść złota, coś się toczyło, a kelnerzy zbierali po suficie i po podłodze... Otrzeźwiałem! Świeże powietrze, czyste jak woda źródlana wpłynęło do płuc ożywczą kaskadą... Samochód pędził, hucząc i zanieczyszczając swądem benzyny kryształ powietrzny. Tak samo... tak samo... jak ja... miłość moją dla Tereni... Uczułem niechęć do siebie, ohydny posmak rozpusty wywołał dreszcz wstrętu. — Jestem nędznik! — z rzetelną satysfakcją wygarnąłem sobie ów epitet jako remedium. Znowu unurzałem się w brudzie i oto znowu przy moim boku rozpasana samica? Tfu! cóż mnie pchnęło w to błoto? Dławił mnie wstyd, gniew na siebie samego biczował szyderstwem. Mam tego dosyć, zabawa skończona! Liza tuliła się do mnie, szepcąc jakieś zaklęcia, roznamiętniona, oczekująca, niecierpliwa... Pędziliśmy ulicami pełnymi światła i tłumów, po czym auto poniosło nas w jakieś ciche dzielnice. Daleko bestia mieszka — myślałem zły. Ulgę poczułem, gdy wreszcie samochód stanął. Pomogłem wysiąść rozedrganej jak harfa po uwerturze kokotce, nie odczuwając wzajemnie jej zapału do dalszego koncertu. Podbiegła do bramy, zadzwoniła z impetem. Zdołałem szepnąć parę słów szoferowi... Gdy bramę otworzono i Liza weszła w mroczną czeluść, wołając mnie, uchyliłem lekko kapelusza i rzuciłem pośpiesznie skromne: — Adieu Fraulein! Zamykałem właśnie za sobą drzwiczki auta, gdy Liza wybiegła z bramy zdumiona, rozczerwieniona jak jaskrawa reklama protestu i oburzenia. Wołała coś w uniesieniu, wygrażając ku mnie nagimi ramionami. Płaszcz jej obsuwał się na asfalt chodnika. Nie mogłem go już podnieść. Samochód ruszył. Przesłałem jej jeszcze całusa z życzeniem dobrej nocy i dalszego powodzenia. Rozdzieliła nas białosiwa smuga dymu. Ryk ostry trąbki szofera na rogu ulicy wydał mi się hejnałem głoszącym mój triumf zwycięstwa! Kazałem jechać poza miasto całą siłą motoru. Jak to długo trwało nie wiem. Minęliśmy Schonbrunn widziany z daleka w astralnej atmosferze nocy. Jego biały pałac i glorieto świeciły mistycznie na tle wyniosłych szpalerów drzew. Szpalery te są jakby obrazem gladiatorów ujętych w sieci dla zabawy cezara. Drzewa te o wynaturzonych kształtach niewolników mogą być również porównane do pojęcia etykiety, tchną ceremonialną formą bytu narzuconego siłą feudalizmu człowieka, lecz są zimne, bezduszne, bez tętna serca, którym pulsuje każde drzewo normalne. Pod wpływem tej myśli przeniosłem się do puszczy Krąża... W taką samą noc gwiaździstą, pod nawisłymi gałęziami jodeł siedzieliśmy z Terenią, blisko siebie, szczęśliwi pierwszym upojeniem budzącego się uczucia... Jak to już dawno, a jednak miesiąc zaledwie. Moc wrażeń i tęsknota nie skraca, lecz przeciwnie przedłuża czas... Jakże jest dziś inaczej niż wtedy, a jakże mogłoby być jeszcze inaczej, gdyby nie moja impulsywność względem Tereni na balu w Porzeczu! Był to wyrok na mnie przez samego siebie wydany. Nadziei jednak nie tracę, gdyż za silnie kocham Terenię, ale chwilowo przeznaczenie założyło na mnie kaganiec. Dokądże będę gonił za nią? Gdzie jej szukał? Fakt, że Terenia wyjechała daleko i zapewne na długo, bez słowa ode mnie, po owym walcu pozostawiona bez żadnego echa z mojej strony, to mnie doprowadza do furii na samego siebie, do rozpaczliwych przeczuć. A jeśli ona weźmie mnie za kokieta, bałamuta, farmazona, rządzącego się chwilą fantastę? Szarpałem się w sobie jak zwierz w klatce. Pędzić za nią, odnaleźć, odebrać ją dla siebie! Zapomnieć o Uchaniach, o obowiązkach, byle ją odszukać... Jest to na razie niepodobieństwem! Ale trzeba wierzyć we własną gwiazdę szczęścia i nie pozwolić jej zagasnąć. — „Erzherzog-Karl”! — zawołałem do szofera Pierwszym pociągiem opuszczam Wiedeń. — Ile czasu zostało? — spytałem portiera. Psiakrew, spóźniłem się! Gdyby nie marzenia na niwach Schonbrunnu, byłbym już w ekspresie, teraz trzeba czekać do rana. Zabrałem się do pamiętnika i oto już srebrzą się okna... Noc uleciała na jaskrawych skrzydłach hulanki ku mglistym błękitom mojej tęsknoty. W drogę!